Xena
|-|Xena= |-|Xena (Bacchae)= |-|Arminestra= |-|Archangel Xena= |-|Archdemon Xena= |-|Skeleton Spirit= Summary Xena of Amphipolis, known as the Warrior Princess and Destroyer of Nations, was a legendary figure in ancient Greece and throughout the Known World. As a warlord, she was at the head of one of the most ruthless and destructive armies that the world had ever seen. With her lover, Borias, she traveled to numerous countries, making her name known and feared. Most notably was Chin, Siberia, Jappa and the Norseland, Britannia, and Greece. After being redeemed by Hercules, she attempted to walk a path of redemption. With Gabrielle her best friend in the beginning and then later her implied lover and soulmate, she became renowned as one of the greatest heroes of the time, traveling to places such as India and Egypt, fighting for the Greater Good. In her late teens, Xena's village was raided by the warlord Cortese. She organized a small band of men consisting of simple villagers and her two brothers, Toris and Lyceus, against their mother's wishes. Lyceus was killed in the battle, so Xena was ostracized and forbidden to return. This began her journey to becoming a violent and merciless warlord. She traveled the world with her lover, Borias. Xena gave birth to her and Borias' son, Solan, in the middle of one of the greatest battles of the age: the Battle of Corinth, between Borias, herself, and the centaurs. Xena claimed that giving birth to Solan was one of her turning points, along with meeting Hercules and Gabrielle. After being set on a path of redemption by Hercules, she traveled with Gabrielle to fight for the Greater Good. Her final demise was deemed necessary to complete her quest for redemption. During her journey to Jappa with Borias, years before meeting Hercules, she unknowingly caused the death of 40,000 residents of a large village. These souls were captured by Yodoshi and were rendered unable to cross over to the other side. Xena had to die to fight Yodoshi, and then stay dead to protect the souls from being condemned once again. She returned after death as a ghost alongside Gabrielle. She would be later be resurrected thanks to a boon given to Gabrielle by the Old One C'thulon. After her final death, Xena would be reincarnated across the millenia, and her spirit would return to possess the likes of Melinda Pappas, Harry O'Casey, and Annie Day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally | At least 8-C with Lao Ma's power | Unknown Name: Xena of Amphipolis, The Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations, The Warrior Princess of Kalmae, Xena of Corinth, Slayer of Gods Origin: Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her 30s, 25 years older post-timeskip, less than a day as a clone Classification: Human (possibly Demigod?), Warrior, the “Warrior Princess”, Adventurer, (formerly) Conqueror, Human Clone in the future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She once fought a group of soldiers on her own while blinded, as well able to still catch her chakram), incredibly skillful fighter and expert Martial Arts (Particularly proficient and knowledgeable in the use of pressure points which can be used offensively or defensively, allowing her to kill or paralyse with a fingertip), incredibly acrobatic, able to make gigantic leaps, as well as being deadly with a sword, she also uses a circular bladed weapon known as a Chakram, which she can throw and control it's trajectory so that it ricochets off objects, slicing throats or stunning opponents, then rebounds back to be caught by her hand, at one point had the power to kill gods- to “pierce the veil of immortality” (Though this was eventually taken away from her) | Can turn into a wolf, can turn others into a vampire | Petrification, Telekinesis, Can create forcefields, energy blasts, precognitive visions and extra-sensory perception, wind manipulation, Psychometry | Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spirit Lightning, Time Travel Teleportation and BFR (with the Mendhi), | Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Can project hologram-like images, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Should be resistance to Time Manipulation | Can fight in the spiritual realm (with the help of a ritual), Possession, Flight, Logia intangibility, Partial intangibility (could interact with some matter, but not her Chakram for instance), Can attack spirits and other intangible objects Attack Potency: Wall level normally, can ignore conventional durability with Mendhi targeting the spirit and body | At least Building level with Lao Ma's power | Unknown Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Can easily flip on top of short buildings and trees as well as long distances), Subsonic reactions/reflexes (Can casually dodge and routinely catches arrows and crossbow bolts from point blank range, at one time she caught a bolt in her teeth as she was diving) | Likely far higher reaction time (She dodged lightning after it been fired at her) Lifting Strength: Class 20 (Has fought Hercules) Striking Strength: Wall Class normally (Can break steel chains with ease, kick down reinforced doors, and jump hundreds of feet with no problem) | Unknown Durability: Wall level normally | Higher with Lao Ma's power | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Xena faced a predator like alien with explosive energy balls and plasma like hand weapons. Xena even fought with her ribs broken, and survived a massive explosion of colliding power) | Essentially limitless | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with her throwing knives, several dozen meters with her Chakram, cross-temporal with the Mehndi | At least several kilometers | Likely planetary, cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: Her sword, throwing knives, her leather whip, her dagger, her horse Argo, and her Chakram (starting in season 5 this is capable of splitting into two individual Chakrams, allowing Xena to attack two targets at one or use in hand to hand), The Mehndi (as Arminestra) Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, highly skilled combatant, has experience in fighting gods, demigods, dragons, angels, demons, valkyries and other supernatural creatures. Has led armies for many years, is an brilliant military commander and strategist. There is a very good reason why she got the title "Destroyer Of Nations" and why in just ten years she became one of the most formidable warlords of all time. Weaknesses: She may be reluctant to kill Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Chakram: The trademark weapon of Xena. Once thrown it has the ability to ricochet off objects and return to the thrower, which requires high dexterity to catch. Only four people have been seen to control the Chakram successfully: Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto and Eve. ** Spirit Chakram: Xena conjures a spirit chakram that was tossed at Alti, who was able to deflect it. Xena can conjure a second one and two at the same time which killed Alti, who died in a large explosion from this attack. * The Pinch: Using pressure points on the lower part of the neck, Xena can cut off the blood flow to her opponent’s brain, causing death in thirty seconds if the technique is not reversed. * Pressure Points: More general usage of pressure points, including a one hit kill to the heart and dislocation of joints (as well as relocation of your own joints if need be). * Fire Spit: If Xena is near a flame and has an alcoholic beverage in her mouth she can create a crude flamethrower effect by spitting. Key: Normal | w/Lao Ma's power | Spirit Form Gallery File:Animated_Xena.jpg|Animated File:XENA_CHAKRAM.jpg|PS1 File:XenaN64.jpg|N64 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Adventurers Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Clones Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Spirits Category:Time Travelers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Demigods Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Vampires Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Whip Users Category:Soul Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Staff Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Psychometry Users